


Dreaming of the sun

by ProdigySorcerer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigySorcerer/pseuds/ProdigySorcerer
Summary: Dragon dreams in a modern AU.





	1. Medicine

“Hello, pardon the intrusion and the rather personal question but what is the name of that medicine you take if you suffer an attack ?”

It was way too early in the morning to get a text from Rhaegar Targaryen of all people Elia thought, especially since he seemed to text as if he was writing an official letter.

“Why ?”

Was her short reply to his very dubious and invasive question, she was sure everyone at the office knew of her state but she didn’t like to discuss it with others lest the “Oh Elia you poor, sad, little thing what are you doing in the real world just check yourself into a hospital for the rest of your days” began.

“I might suffer from the same issue. I am currently at the pharmacy.”

“I don’t believe you.” would have been reasonable to text back, maybe even diplomatic.

“Liar” was far shorter tough and in this morning her temper seemed to be rather short.

“Yes, I am. The real reason are my divinatory reveries. Having revealed that I trust you to make your own judgment on my sanity but please grant me the same courtesy of truth regarding the name of the medicine.”

“... divinatory reveries ...”

She let it sink in that her co-worker, star of the office on the fast-track to management co-worker, was saying he had prophetic dreams.

Elia’s illness was still not that well understood by the medical community, the attacks came and went without no obvious warning signs that’s why she always kept a bottle of the extremely ludicrously expensive medicine in her purse at all times.

But no Rhaegar Targaryen was on the case, he’d checked her horoscope and used some tarot cards.

The Valyrians had a rich history with the occult, one might even say it was as central to their culture as independence and gender equality was to her Rhoynish people, and Elia seemed to remember reading how the Targaryens in particular prided themselves as augurs. But she couldn’t get over how insane this was.

She finally texted him the real name, lest the silver haired pretty boy cry and use his vodoo doll on her.

Filled with righteous pride in herself, even weak as she was in body at least she was still sane more than she could say of the Valyrian, she got dressed for work.

Even if she lingered on the precious bottle a few seconds too long as she checked her purse.

...

It was rationally speaking already too late, by the time the coughing would have gone on long enough for anyone to notice it wasn’t a normal fit, she wouldn’t be able to explain that somehow she had hauling an empty pill bottle by mistake for quite some time.

Rhaegar was ostensibly too fast in getting to her, his desk was on the other side of the office for heaven’s sake he must have been prepared for this! 

Elia didn’t know whether to love him or hate him as he offered the medicine.


	2. Red Dress

“You should buy the red dress” the Whatsapp message flickered to life across her screen just as Arianne was about to pull up CandyCrush to pass the time.

Had she told Viserys she was currently shopping ? 

No, that was impossible. This whole trip was a spur of the moment trip, because honestly if she didn’t calm herself down she would have TAKEN A SPEAR TO DARKSTAR’S SMUG FACE EVENTUALLY. 

That or bed him again, she wasn’t sure what was worse for herself and her future.

With his usual insistence on getting in 5 sentences to her 1, the silver haired boy texted another non-sequitor:

“Gods I hate cleaning up this apartment ”

Her reply consisted of the words “Oink Oink” followed by an emoji of the cutest little pig, ending with her demanding an explanation about both his current activities and what dress he was imagining.

Oh she could already tell what sort of dress he was imagining ... men.

“Well I wouldn’t want that fine Quartheen silk to get all dirty lying there on my floor ;P ” was his unusually brazen reply,  
what was up with that man today ?

Also why Quartheen silk ? Yes it was an luxury item as it came from Essos but if you asked men about exotic clothing materials one in twenty would maybe know to answer with the far more famous and expensive Myrish lace.

When pressed further he only replied that he had a dream of blood and fire, red and black and it involved her.

The little checkmark icons which indicated that his reply had been seen by her were enough acknowledgment as far as Arianne was concerned, she didn’t felt vain at all to think that 3 quarters of the men in their year had a dream or two about her once.

“I’m sure you’ll appreciate this miss, it’s quite a rare find if I do say so, imported straight from Quarth what with the trade situation I doubt we’ll get anymore this year.” the saleswoman said having finally returned from somewhere in the back of the store.

The dress she gingerly held in her arms was made of the finest shivering silk she had ever seen, even if it’s color was an ominous bloody red.

“It’s red” Arriane heard herself saying as she ran her hand on the fabric.

“Wha ... yes, a lovely shade, excellent to signify it’s proud owner’s passionate nature. Most people notice the uh rather exotic Quartheen design ...”

Arianne had to agree that most people would indeed notice that the dress left one breast bare, tough looking at it in a bit more detail it was obvious this dress was made for foreign markets as it would easily allow itself to be worn with a bra.

“You know those foreigners from the east and their strange customs.” the woman continued giving her a knowing look.

“My mother is from Essos.” Arianne replied, her eyes fixed on her.

...

It was an exquisite dress nonetheless, the young woman thought as she held it her hands back home.

Now ... what bra would go with it ? 

It might have been an portent, it might have been just her subconscious but two options practically jumped in front of her, a lilac garment and a black one.

Both fine in their own way, both Arianne knew from her design classes rich in symbolism.

One was half of the coat of arms of the ancient House Dayne, the other half of the colors of the infamous Targaryens.

Red and black ... blood and fire.

She took the lilac one without hesitation, she couldn’t wait to see the face on dragon boy when she showed up at his apartment wearing colors that were half wrong. that should really wake his OCD.

Arianne smirked to herself and wondered how fun will it be to ride that angry dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Quentyn Martell/Daenerys Targaryen.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up in the series: Viserys Targaryen/Arianne Martell


End file.
